Identified Flying Object, Part 4
Identified Flying Object, Part 4 is the final part (part 4) of the Identified Flying Object arc, and the second episode of Season 43. Plot Once another "Previously on Happy Tree Friends" montage and ending with Capture tapping the microphone. Double A grunts and Capture welcomes them all, and introduces himself. He sees Derpsie running into the wall and takes a picture of it, and it shows up on the giant screen. The crowd laughs. Capture laughs so hard, it goes through the microphone and busts many ears. Zero flies in with a picture of Sniffles, and sees Capture on stage. Capture says he has gotten proof on who Zero is, causing Zero to attack Capture. Zero punches most of Capture's teeth out, and gives him a black eye. Capture gives him an un-noticeable black eye back, and the whole crowd begins chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!", while Derpsie continues running into the wall. Zero attempts to use laser vision on Capture but misses and it vaporizes Double A's clothes, and runs out censored. Zero flies over to the camera, but before smashing it, Capture blinds him with another camera. Zero stumbles back and begins blindly using his laser vision, vaporizing most of the crowd. Capture laughs, and Zero throws him at his picture of Sniffles, getting him impaled with glass. Capture throws a camera at Zero, getting him impaled with the lens. Derpsie is still running into the wall, chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Hippy comes in with popcorn, and notices Zero fighting Capture. Hippy exclaims "JOSH?" (knowing his identity as of an episode), and then stops and says "I mean...Zero?", and Derpsie gasps. Despite this, Derpsie just goes back to running into the wall. Zero tells Hippy that Capture already knows, and the remaining GTFs luckily didn't hear it as their ears were busted. Capture quickly runs to the camera in time and shows the picture of Josh turning into Zero, right before Zero makes him teleport to the sun and die. The whole crowd is gasping, and Zero turns into Josh and uses telekinesis on The Zebra's chain ball, and uses a hammer to make it smash onto The Zebra. Josh causes Derpsie's eyes to spin around until her eyes get all bloody and she screams and runs so fast into the wall she splatters. Josh is about to kill Flippy by suffocating him, but Flippy does it back, causing them both to die. The rest of the crowd screams and runs away. Josh's powers are sucked out of him and fly away. The powers form another "Unknown Stone" and land near Platto in Australia, who wonders what it is. Moral The heroes hate villains! Deaths *Capture is teleported to the sun and he dies. *The Zebra is crushed by his chain ball. *Derpsie splatters on the wall. *Flippy and Josh are suffocated. Trivia *The original cut had Zero's shadow melting, and it was shown in the sneak peak. *This is Zero's final appearance. *Despite Platto having a likely outcome of becoming the new Zero, it is confirmed Zero will not migrate to Aussie Outback Friends. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 43 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Time travel episodes